Promise
by alice jonas
Summary: Chloe returns after disappearing for two months. She left without any real explanation except for a promise to return. Oliver held onto that promise. Now that she is back, what will happen between them? Why did she leave?
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1: The Proposal

She was gone, had been for almost two months now. She had not told anyone why or where she was going. She hadn't even told anyone that she was leaving. All they had was a no saying nothing more than that she needed some time to think, she was safe, not to come after her and a promise to come back. It took everything in Oliver to not go after Chloe. However he knew that Chloe knew how to disappear when she wanted to. That was clearly seen when she traded herself for Oliver when the Suicide Squad took him. She had wiped all vital data on herself and faked her own death.

Oliver felt miserable without her just like when he first found out what she did for him. When she came back they admitted their love for each other and not because they fear it might be their only chance to say it. It was the first of many. They became an official couple with all the strings attach. They have been together for almost three years now. They had their problems just like any other couples but in the end of the day when they held each other in their arm in their bed nothing else really matter. They have been beaten, kidnapped and had been on the brink of death to only be brought back to each other. They even had their normal couple problem about cleaning up after themselves, jealousy and arguing about working too hard. They had been through so much and it had only made their relationship stronger.

Oliver never thought that he could ever be so happy. Chloe made him unbelievably happy. It had hurt him that Chloe had left without tell him what was going on. He could not stand to being away from her. He threw himself into his work. He did not go home until he was dead tire or slept at the office or at Watch Tower. It did not feel right being in their bed without her, without know where she was or when she was coming back.

Oliver was on patrol tonight. Tess had once again assumed the role of Watchtower while Chloe was gone. He could hear her typing on the computer. He was on the roof top of an apartment building just waiting. It was an extremely slow night. That was what scared him the most. He felt that the worst was yet to come. It felt like the calm before the storm. He knew that whatever was coming he was going to be in toughest fight he has ever been in. It was just a feeling but he just could not shake it off.

Oliver had been so distracted that he did not even notice that Tess had stop typing. "Arrow, can you hear me?"

"Sorry Tower. What did you say?"

"I said that I received a phone call here at Watchtower for our favorite billionaire. You are need back at your pent house."

"Who would call Watchtower?"

"Don't worry it is a friend. I've call in Boy Scout to cover you tonight. Head on home, Arrow."

"Arrow going offline," if Oliver did not know any better he would have sworn Tess almost sounded very excited.

When he got to the penthouse he could see that the light in the living room was on. He lowered his hood and took off his glasses. As he got closer he knew who it was. He wanted to rush over to her but his foot did not want to listen. He walked slowly to the door to go into his penthouse.

Chloe turned at the noise of Oliver shutting the door behind him. He looked very much the same. Maybe the only different was that he looked a little tired. No one would really notice it but she knew him so well that she could tell. She prided herself in knowing everything about him. That was why she knew that the past months were hard on him too. That what she was going to do was going to be hard on him but it would be better than the other option.

The first thing Oliver notice was her beautiful green eyes. They looked happy to see him but there was also a hint of sadness in them. She looked tired. Her hair had gotten longer and was now shoulder length. She gave him a smile but it was not her usual smile. It was a sad smile. She looked like she had gotten skinner.

"Hi," Chloe said from her spot on the coach.

Oliver went to her and sat down next to her. He grabbed her and kissed her. He had promise himself that it was going to be the first thing he did when she got back. He had promised to do a lot when she got back. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He had missed kissing her the past months. He did not want to lose her lips but he knew that they needed to come up for air. He put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

Chloe got up and started to pace in front of him. She did not speak for a moment as if trying to think of what to tell him. "I just had to leave. There were some things that I need to think about."

"I figure that much out from the note you left me. When you said that you did not want us to come after you it took every fiber in my being to now come after you. I think you own me an explanation on why you left me without saying a word."

"Like I said, I just needed some time to think about things."

"Chloe, I love you." Oliver got up and walked over to mantle piece above the fire place. He took something down that Chloe could not see. "You know everything about me. You are the one person I can be honest with. You are most selfless person I know. Chloe, you have save me more ways then I know possible. If anything these passes few months had shown me is that I can't stand not being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life being with you."

"Ollie…"

Oliver put his hand on her mouth. "You made me into the man I am today. I would be so broken without you. When you left this time, I told myself that I wasn't going to fall. I was going to be strong so when you came back I would help you through whatever it was that you were going through. Whatever reason you left I was going to stand by you. The next day I took my mom's ring and I had them reset it." He showed Chloe the ring. It was a huge diamond with emerald sitting on both sides on a platinum band. "I want to spend the rest of my life next to you and if you are willing to let me be with you forever. I love you Chloe." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"No."


	2. Sacrifices

Chapter 2: Sacrifices

"No?" Oliver got off his knee. "I thought that you felt the same."

"I do. I love you, Oliver."

"Then why would you say no?" Chloe didn't say anything. "Chloe, like I said, I love you. This is usually the next step in a relationship when two people are in love. If you aren't ready or… Is there someone else? Is that why you left?"

"No, there is no one else. How can you even think that?" Chloe was upset that he could even think that. After everything they have gone through to be together and for him to think that she would cheat on him was just an insult.

"I'm sorry. That was the only reason I could think of that would explain why you wouldn't agree to marry me. Chloe, you mean everything to me. I want to make you happy."

"Even if it means letting me go?"

"What?"

"Would you let me go if it makes me happy?"

"Of course I would. I would let you go if it was what make you happy. I would sacrifice my own happiness for yours." Oliver put his hand on Chloe's cheek and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He saw sadness in them. When he got her back, he had vowed that he would make her happy and right now she looked anything but happy. "Chloe, what is this all about?"

"Oliver, I think we should break up?"

"Why?"

"I'm not happy anymore." Chloe saw the look on Oliver's face. It was ask if he had suffered a hard blow to the stomach. Chloe felt as if her heart was going to rip in half. She knew she had to stay strong. She had to do this for her and most importantly she had to do this for him. Maybe this will hurt right now but this is will be for the best in the end for everyone. She needed to stay away from everyone. Yes, this time there would be no coming back.

Oliver could not believe what he just heard. Chloe was a good liar. She knew how to keep a secret. That was how he knew she was lying now. Her voice had waiver, if only for a second but he had heard it. Almost everyone would not have heard it but he knew everything about her. He had heard it. He called her on it. "You're lying?"

Chloe knew that he could tell that she was lying. He always saw through her act. Yet, she had hope that for once he would not see the real her. He was the only one that would ever dare call her on it. It made everything more difficult. She had something she had to do and she was going to do it. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I don't know but I do know you are lying." Oliver lifted an eye brow. "Does this have to anything to do with why you left?"

"Ollie, please."

"No, tell me what is going on."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't been happy in a long time. This is it." Chloe turned around and tried to walk away.

Oliver grabbed Chloe forearm and turn her to look at him. "I'm not letting you go. You said that you love me. Whatever this is I'm not going to fall for it. You wouldn't do this unless something has happened. I'm going to give you a choice. You either tell me what the hell is going on or I will keep you here until you do."

"Oliver, don't do this."

"If I have to, I will call for back up."

Chloe smiled. "No one from the Justice League is going to help you hold me against my will. John isn't going to read my mind for you."

"I will call Lois." Oliver threaten.

Chloe narrow her eyes are him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I sure will. We both know how much Lois is rooting for us to be together. She won't let this go and neither will I. I won't call Lois if you tell me what is going on. Are you in danger? Is there something wrong?"

"You said that you will let me go if it was what made me happy. So let me go."

Oliver was starting to regret saying that now. "But you won't be happy. You belong with me and we both know that. So tell me what is really going on. You wouldn't do this unless you are trying to protect someone. So tell me who are you trying to protect and from who?"

"You are wrong. You just don't want to face the truth." Chloe was going to stick to her story for as long as she could. She knew the truth will come out someday but for now she was going to make this the truth.

"The truth is that you are hiding something from me. Chloe, whatever it is we can deal with it together."

Chloe was ready to break down. She wanted to be strong. She had to be for him but the longer she was with him, the harder it was to keep her walls up. "Oliver, please."

Oliver could hear the plead in her voice. Chloe never plead for anything in her life. Then he saw something in her that he never saw before. She was looked like she was in pain. He pulled her in his arms. "Please, tell me what is going on so I can make the pain go away."

Chloe's wall could no longer hold up being so close to him. The walls she built in the two months she disappeared broke letting lose a wave of tears. She couldn't speak. All she could do was let out a loud sob. Oliver just held her. He knew that all he could do in that moment was hold her. He trusted her to tell him when she was ready. For now he had her in his arms and she was going nowhere.


	3. Simple and Elegant

Chapter 3: Simple and Elegant

Chloe lay in bed on top of Oliver's chest. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. More than anything she could hope for. Oliver was more than anything she could hope for. She looked up at Oliver who was running his hand through her hair. He looked so happy. "Oliver, I want you to know that you can back out of this whenever you want."

Oliver's smile quickly turned into a frown. "I love you Chloe. I am going to marry you no matter what. There is no backing out of this."

Chloe thought about how they had got her. After Chloe had finish crying she had confessed the reason why she had left and explain that it was the reason why they could not get married. Oliver had just simple told her that he loves her and he still wanted to marry her. He had proposed again and this time she had said yes. It had led them to rip each other's clothes off and fell into each other's arm all night. It was now noon and they were still in bed. This was unusual for the both of them considering that Oliver would usually have been at work at Queen Inc. Chloe would have been working at Watch Tower. They could not bring themselves to get out of bed. Here they could pretend that everything was okay. They didn't have to worry about the outside world. It was just the two of them.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Um, I hate to interrupt but Chloe you should get out here before Lois comes in."

"Give me one second."

Chloe sat up in bed and so did Oliver. "Oliver, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet"

"They are going to find out sooner or later." Oliver said as they got dressed.

"I rather they find out later. Much later."

"Chloe-"

"Please Oliver. We can tell them about the engagement but nothing else."

"If that is what you want."

Chloe kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Thank you Ollie."

Oliver and Chloe walked out of the bed room to the living room and saw that the whole team was there. "Chloe!" Lois ran and hugged Chloe. "Lois, I can't breathe."

Lois let Chloe go. "How dare you leave without saying anything to me first? No email, phone call, text or letter. I was worried sick about you. I was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Lois."

"Lois wasn't the only one that was worried about you." Bart said. "I ran all over the world looking for you, Licious."

"Thank you Bart." Chloe kissed him on the cheek. Bart went running around the world.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" Dinah shouted across the room.

Lois grabbed Chloe's hand. "Wow! That is one giant ring."

"No! You can't marry boss man." However no one was listening to Bart.

"Congratulation." Victor and AC said as they both shook Olive's hand, Bruce slapping Oliver on the back, Clark and John standing by and with a huge smile on their face.

Mera, Mia, Dinah, Zatanna, Tess, Courtney and Diana all took turn looking at Chloe's ring. It had two emerald sitting on both side of the diamond sitting on a platinum band. It was simple but elegant and it reminded everyone of Chloe's and Oliver's relationship. Maybe not the simple part considering everything they had to go through to get to this point but it what they have together was simply elegant.

"So tell us baby cuz but how did this big shot billionaire propose?"

"There isn't much to it considering that I didn't have any time to plan it. It just felt like the right moment when Chloe came back."

"There has to be more than that?"

Oliver took Chloe's hand in his. "Sorry to disappoint but there isn't."

"It was a simple proposal but it was everything I ever wanted. Oliver is all I ever wanted even when I don't deserve him."

"I don't deserve you."

"Licious belongs with me." Bart pouted like a little boy.

"Oh, come on Impulse. You knew that the two of them were always going to end up together."

"Yeah." Bart said looking down. He hated to admit it but he knew just as well as everyone else that Chloe and Oliver were always going to end up together. "I'm happy for the two of you." Bart looked up and gave a genuine smile at Oliver and Chloe.

"Thanks man. Your blessing means a lot to us."

"So let's talk about the wedding."

"Well I think Oliver and I can agree that we would like a small wedding; maybe just the team, Alfred and Mrs. Kent."

"My mom will be happy to come."

"Alfred too."

"Good because I expect all of you to come. I think the super hero business can take a day off. I will not take any excuse. Not even if all mankind needs to be save by some alien." They all just laugh. "I'm kidding of course." Everyone just laugh even louder.

"Don't worry Chlo, your maid of honor is on it. I will make sure that everything goes as plan. I have Superman to help me."

"Wait, Lois. Who says that you get to be Chloe's maid of honor?" asked Mia.

"Yeah who says that you get to be maid of honor?" asked Tess.

"I'm her cousin." Lois said as if it was the most obvious reason.

"You are Oliver's ex."

"Yeah so, that only means that Chloe owe me. She broke the girl code. She dated my ex and now she is marring him."

"The Lanes just loves me." Oliver says with a smirk.

"Oh, don't make me rethink marrying you."

"Chloe, don't think that you owe Lois anything."

"Mia, you are going to be our little flower girl." Oliver said. Everyone laughed; Bart louder than anyone else. "Bart you are going to be our ring bearer."

"That's not funny. I take back my blessing," Everyone just kept laughing.

Chloe took a back from the scene for a moment. She loves this. They were all happy and laughing. They were a team, a family. They were all together. They were alive. So she held onto her secret. She kept telling herself, she will tell them later. She did not want to ruin the moment. She wanted this moment to last before everything went to hell.


	4. Everything

Chapter 4: Everything

"You know you got lucky today." Oliver commented as he got into bed. He had spent the day talking about the wedding and who was going to be the maid-of-honor. Of course Lois won the maid-of-honor and of course everyone already knew she would but just wanted to tease her a little.

"Thank you for not saying anything." Chloe said she cuddle up close to him.

"You know you can't keep this a secret forever."

"I don't plan on keeping it a secret forever. I am going to tell them after we come back from the honeymoon. I am finally going to let you whisk me off to some foreign country." Chloe said teasingly as she kissed Oliver on the nose.

In the many years that they have been dating Chloe had not allow Oliver to take her off to a foreign country rather it was for a romantic date or a mission. Chloe always came up with an excuse why she could not leave the country for the mission by there being a crisis in Metro or being too sick to go. Chloe had refused to go along with Oliver on business trips saying that she would distract him from work and that she could not allow that to happen.

Oliver laughed. "I know what you are trying to do here and it isn't going to work."

"So you rather talk about this than get a head start on our honeymoon?" Chloe ask seductively, running her hand through his hair.

Oliver groan as Chloe straddle him. "This isn't fair. You know when it comes to you that I can never resist."

Chloe only smirk. "Lucky me then."

Oliver quickly spun them around so he was on top. "Luckily for you that I can't resist you that I won't let you distract me."

Chloe groan. "You are no fun, Ollie."

"It is only because I love you so much. I won't let you distract me."

"Who are you and what had you done with my sex crazy boyfriend?"

Oliver's disposition quickly changed. He pulled away from Chloe and sat up. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist and raised her cheeks against his back. "I'm sorry. You're my knight in shiny leather."

"I can't do it Chloe. You know I just can't sit and watch and do nothing."

"Ollie, I can't be in a hospital. I can't be a lab rat, to be poked and prodded. I left trying to find other options and there isn't anything."

"We'll talk to Emil about it. I can have people do research and run tests. We will find a way to fight this."

"Just stop, Ollie. I knew you wouldn't…couldn't sit by and do nothing. I have set up an appointment with several experts in this area for next week. This will give you time to think of questions and do your research."

"I can do my research tonight. I want to talk to them as soon as possible."

Chloe smiled her all knowing smile. "I knew you would feel that way so we are actually meeting them tomorrow after lunch so our whole day won't be ruin."

Oliver turned around and hugged Chloe tightly. "You know I would do anything for you, right, that I would give up everything for you, right?"

Chloe put her hand on Oliver's cheek and he lean into it. "I don't need anything, I just need you. What's wrong Ollie?"

"I just keep thinking. If we weren't who we are, do you think maybe _the situation_ would have been different?"

Chloe knew he was referring to her secret. Not all the secret that she had gain over the years in the life that they led. He was referring to her new secret, the secret that only she and he knows of. She knew he was thinking about all the injuries, all the kidnapping and torture along the way. Perhaps if none of that had happen maybe then her secret wouldn't exist. Chloe knew that there were just too many variables to know but she knew that even if there was slightest possible that this could have been prevented by just not being who she was, who they were she wouldn't trade it. She loves who she was, who she is.

"No, I don't think the situation would have been any different." Chloe lean her forehead onto his. "Ollie, you are everything to me. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"This reminds me of when the Suicide Squared took me and you traded yourself for me."

"Don't," Chloe said shaking her head. "I know what you are going to say but don't."

"I would trade everything we have together if it meant-"

"Don't this. We can't love our lives with what if. I want to spend the rest of our lives saying that we did what we love and we lived life to the fullest. It just so happens that being super heroes is what we love to do, living our lives to the fullest mean putting our lives at risks. We don't know the cause of this. Maybe this doesn't even have to do with our super hero lifestyle." Chloe gently kiss Oliver as her thumb caress his cheek. "Come on Hero, lets get some sleep before the big day tomorrow."

Oliver held her tight in his arm until she had fallen into a deep sleep. He slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake Chloe up. He kiss Chloe on the forehead and walked into his office. He still had plenty of research he had to do before meeting up with the experts of Chloe's. He wasn't going to let this go without a fight. Chloe was everything and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

**AN: Unfortunately I have to reveal Chloe's secret soon. I think you will find out in the next chapter but I think you can figure it out in this chapter. I'll already wrote the chapter about Chloe telling everyone about her secret but I still need to set up for that and the next chapter should be the set up for it. I really don't want to reveal her secret but I have to. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

Oliver was not a dumb man. He had received the best education possible, having gone to the best boarding school and gone to Yale. True, he had gotten away with a lot at school due to his wealth and his name but he did learned more than what other gave him credit for. He ran his family company and was able to maintain it statues as one of the leading technology company.

Oliver had never felt helpless since his time on the island. He always had the money and the resources to get out of any problem that he got himself into. Now a day, he didn't get into too much trouble that would requires him to buy his way out. He was damn hero now. He had a team of super heroes that had his back. He had Chloe, Watch Tower.

Oliver sat in his chair next to Chloe as the doctors spoke of Chloe's condition. He had done research and gotten to know the condition well. However, sitting here and listen to the doctors and seeing the CAT scan, he felt like a dumb helpless man. He sat there and listen to everything, soaking it all in, yet none of it made sense to him, couldn't comprehend what they were saying. They were just speaking nonsense. He could not see what they were talking had anything to do with him or Chloe.

Oliver could not even pay attention to what they were saying. However, he was always like that when Chloe was in the room. Whenever she was in the room all he could see was her beautiful face. All he can hear was the way his heart would race wanting to touch her and be with her. She was his world.

Oliver hand held Chloe's in his. Her hand seemed so small compared to his. They look like a child's hand. They fit perfectly in his hand. Her fingers fit in between his fingers. Her hand was soft while his were rough. Their hand clenched together as their world fall apart.

They were saying that even with treatment all it would do is prolong the little time that Chloe had left. The brain tumor had already grown too large and given where it was located, it was too dangerous to operate. Radiation would give Chloe a little more time but there was nothing else they could do for her.

Oliver never believed in fairy tales and happy ending. How could he since losing his parents at the early age of eight? Movies and fairy tales made it so that love was all that was needed. He knew better than that but in this instant did he never wish more than for happy endings to be really. Chloe was his happy ending. She had to be his happy ending. He had never been so happy before or had he ever loved someone this much.

This brought Oliver to tears. He let out a sob. This could not be happening. This was his Chloe. The strongest woman he had ever know, the strongest person he ever had the pleasure of working with. Even now hearing the news she was strong. She was stoic and he was weak and broken.

"Ollie, it's going to be ok."

"I can't lose you Chloe. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I'm not going to give up until I find a cure for this."

"Ollie, you heard with they said, I don't have much time left."

"They said that if you had chemo it could buy you some time."

"It still won't be enough time to find a cure. These doctors are expert in this type of brain tumor and they don't think a treatment for this tumor is going to be found for a long time."

"Then have faith in me. I will fund my own research labs until they find a way to make you better so I won't lose you."

"Ollie…"

"No, please just listen to me. Just give me a chance please. We already wasted so much time, with the no string attach, the whole trade with the Suicide Squad and you taking off all those months. Even if I can't find a cure, I just want a little more time with you."

"Ms. Sullivan, we will have to start the chemo immediately and it will be aggressive. We can have the operation for your port today."

Chloe looked into Oliver's beautiful blue eyes and she could see how much he wanted this. He was a hero and he wanted to try and save her. She was scared because she knew that when he won't be able to save her, he would blame himself for it. However, if she did not do this for him, he will always wonder about the what ifs about them. This didn't give her many options.

"Yes and no. I will do the treatment but the operation will have to wait. I want to get married first and go on our honeymoon."

"Fine, but that mean we are going to have the wedding today and we will be back from our honeymoon tomorrow." He was now in his business mode, bargain and trading to get what he wanted.

"Will give us a moment alone please?" They kindly got up and left the room. Chloe turn so she was completely facing Oliver. "Oliver, please think about this for a minute."

"I am. They said, we have to start your chemo immediately and if you do it until we are married then we can get married today. We will elope."

"We can't elope. What will the team say? Lois, will be so upset with me- with us if we got married without her being there. I don't want to get married without them. The team wasn't there for my first wedding and I want them to be there when we get married. We are a team and more than that we are a family."

"Chloe, even if we were to have a big fancy wedding, the team wouldn't be able to be guest without raising suspicion."

"People are going to suspect something is wrong is we just elope. We know Lois will use her journalism skill to try and figure out why we put a rush on our wedding. I'm sure she won't take the whole we-are-so-madly-in-love-we-couldn't-wait-a-minute-longer-to-be-married excuse."

"You have to tell them the truth."

"I can't!"

"Chloe…"

"Once I say it, there is no taking it back. I won't be able to pretend that everything is okay. Everything will be different. When I tell them, the illusion of my strength will be gone."

"You are the strongest person I know. You carry all our secrets alone for a long time. You had the strength to pull me out of the gutter when you were still grieving Jimmy. You gave us the strength to believe in ourselves so we could be the heroes that you knew we could be. You were the one person to believe in me, Chloe." Oliver put his hand on Chloe's cheek and she automatically lean into it. "I need you to believe in me now."

"Okay, but we have a small wedding at Watch Tower tonight with the whole team there. We also have to go on our honeymoon for two days. These are my term."

"Fine." They had been engage for barely a day and they were already getting married. Everything had not gone the way he had imagine it would. It may not be going the way he wanted it to but he in the end he was going to be called Chloe his wife. That was all the really matter to him anyways.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. The Wedding

Sorry for taking so long to update but I got busy with midterms and finals and life. This chapter is longer so hopefully you guys all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wedding

Chloe stood outside the door to Watch Tower. She could hear the, all talking inside. She could tell exactly what they were all doing at the moment. Bart would be making fish jokes about AC. Victor, Dinah, and even Mera would be laughing. Mia and Courtney were talking about schools and boys. Bruce and Tess would be talking about some mission. Clark and Lois would be talking about some story they were working on. Emil would be on the computer, working on the latest research. And John would be watching everyone like always.

Chloe knew they were all going to take the news hard but she was worry most about Clark and Emil. All of them, just like Oliver, would be angry about not being able to save her despite them both not being able to have done anything no matter what. They would feel helpless and being the hero they were would hate watching her slowly die. Clark being having known Chloe the longest and having had saved her more often than any of the other heroes he felt like he was kind of responsible for her even know that she was Oliver. He was like a over protected big brother with good reason given their lifestyle. Emil would blame himself for not seeing it sooner. Despite that the signs only appeared when it was too late to do anything and unfortunately it was too late.

Olive put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You don't have to do this right now if you don't want to."

"I start my first chemo this week and remember our deal." Chloe looked him in the eye and gave him a forced smile. "They need to know. People are going to find out and I want them to hear it from me."

Chloe walked inside with Oliver following closely right behind her. Lois walked away from Clark and came over to her cousin and gave her a hug. "Hey little cousin, I know that you just got here and everything but can we rush this a little. Clark and I have a story we have to work on."

"Well, actually Oliver and I have a story that we were hoping you would cover for us."

"Um, sure, what is this about?"

"It's about their wedding of course." Dinah answered.

"Yes and no." Chloe took a deep breath trying to stay strong. "Ollie and I have decided that we want to move up the wedding date to today."

"What?" Everyone was surprised by this. Everything about Oliver's and Chloe's relationship had happened on a slow pace. From developing their friendship to lovers, then from lover to a couple and from being a couple to being engaged and now they were jumping to get married. It seems to be moving too fast for the two of them.

"You can't do this to me Lious. That doesn't give me enough time to talk you out of marrying boss man."

"I don't think there will ever be enough time for that." AC joked.

"Oh, go make out with a fish." Bart retorted.

Mera held AC back. "It's okay. He is just jealous that he finish to fast."

Everyone laughed at the sexual joke that Mera made. She was usually so kind but she didn't like the fish joke that Bart had made. Chloe wished this moment could last. They were all so happy and carefree despite what was happening in the world.

Tess like always got things back to business. "So why are you putting a rush on the wedding?"

"I received some news that forces us to rush out wedding. You guys are our friends- no out family and we want you guys to know first."

No one saw that Chloe was shaking but Oliver. Oliver grabbed her hand and took his place next to her. "Oh my gosh! You are pregnant." Courtney squealed.

Oliver kissed Chloe hair. "You don't have to explain yourself."

Chloe squeeze Oliver's hand. "They should know."

Everyone, even Bruce, was busy talking about a little Chloe and a little Oliver, no one really notice the exchange between the two except for John. He had been quiet the whole time. "I think Chloe still has something to say." John said quieting everyone.

That was how Chloe knew that John already knew. She held onto Oliver's hand tightly. "I'm not pregnant. I have cancer."

"You are joking right?" Bart asked after a long awkward silence. "Of course you're joking. You are Watch Tower. You can't die."

They all knew what Bart meant. Chloe had died and come back so many time. She had been on the brink of death but at the last second was pulled back. Chloe had broken through Death's grip so many times already.

"I know you are all still trying to process everything but the priest should be coming soon." Chloe said just trying to focus on something else.

"Wait a minute, you just can't drop a bomb like that and expect us to not ask question or want to talk about it."

"We can do that after the wedding."

"No, we are going to do this now." Lois said in her Lane-tone. "Ollie, did you know about this?"

"I found out the night she came back."

"So what are you doing about this cancer?" Emil asked.

"Well, the doctors don't think there is much they can do. Give where the tumor is located in my brain it would be too dangerous to operate. It is also in it late stage already."

"But we aren't giving up." Oliver added quickly. "Chloe is going to start chemo next week. I already have Queen Industry trying to make any technical advances that can help. I am going to fund a research to finding a cure or better treatment for this." Chloe used to be the one who was optimist and Oliver usually just saw the facts for what they were.

"I want to get married before the chemo start. The doctors thinks that I should start right away so we are having the wedding tonight. Then we are going on our honeymoon for a week. When we come back we are to start the chemo immediately."

"We got a priest to come here tonight to perform our wedding, so he should be here any second now."

"But two were barely engage." Mia pointed out. "It does matter because rather it is a year from now or today, all I know is that I want Chloe to be my wife."

"What about your wedding dress, the flowers and the cake?" Tess asked as if they had forgotten something in their plan.

"Well I can't wear white anyway and all that doesn't really matter if you really think about it. What is important is Oliver's and my love for one another. Please say you are here to support us?"

"Of course we are going to be here to support you." Lois pulled her cousin into a warm embrace. She didn't let go until she knew that she could hold back the tears. She didn't let go until she knew that her cousin was alive. Lois held Chloe at arm length. "But I am not going to let you get married like this. We are going to have this place looking beautiful by the time the priest arrives."

Lois then turn to everyone giving them order. She had Bart running around gathering flowers. She had Tess was calling people trying to find a wedding dresses that could be sent to Watchtower so Chloe could pick on. She had Clark running to find the perfect wedding cake and even told him that if had to steal one he was going to get it. She had everyone else decorating the Watchtower. She had even mange to convince the priest to stay a while longer as the set up for the wedding. She had take Chloe in one of the bed room and locked her in there to do her hair and makeup.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Chloe, I think Tess and I found the perfect wedding dress." Chloe opened the door to see Lois holding the most absolute beautiful wedding dress she had ever seem. It was a beautiful ivory dress and with emerald ascent to it. "Go try it on.

After a few minute, Chloe came out of the restroom in her wedding dress. The top hugged her nicely. The waist was ascent with beautiful green emerald crystals and from her waist to the floor, it flowed nicely giving her a princess look. "Wow, I just knew that dress was made for you." Tess said.

"Thank you guys so much for this." Chloe said giving each Lois and Tess a hug.

"Wow," Bart said as he walked in on them. "You always looked amazing but now you're…wow." Bart repeated for lack of a better word.

"Thank you Bart." Chloe gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I got all the flower arrangement. The others are putting them in decorative spots. I just wanted to give you your bouquet." Bart hand Chloe a beautiful bouquet of white tulips wrapped in a blue ribbon. "I know tulips are your favorite flowers."

"They're a beautiful. Thank you Bart."

"I love you, Chloe and I just want you to be happy. I know there is suppose to be something blue, something old, something new and something borrow, so I hope that counts as something blue."

"I got you something too." Lois held out a necklace. "You gave that to me when I married Clark. I want it back so it will be something borrow but it will also be something old."

Chloe could not help but smile. She pulled Lois into a hug. "Thank you Lois."

"You're my baby cousin and I love you."

"Now, I have a gift for you too." Tess said.

Tess handed Chloe a white box the size of her hand. Chloe slowly open the lid and inside was a silver bracelet. There was an inscription on the bracelet that read "bless a heart that love"

"This is…"

"When I saw this bracelet, I just knew it was perfect for you. We may have our differences once but I always knew you were the one for Ollie."

"I remember you were the one that told me that Ollie was going to leave me, that I had everything right in front of me. I want to thank you for telling me that. It helped me realize how much I love Ollie."

"I'm glad I am able to help you and Ollie." Tess wasn't much of a hugger but Chloe embraced Tess into a hug anyways. Tess smoothed Chloe's dress as they step apart. "You are a beautiful bride."

"Yes, you are." Clark said. "I wanted to give you your wedding gift a little early."

"This was so last minute. How did you even have time to get—" before she could even finish her sentence, the man who used to the most important man in her life and her mother figure step around the corner. "Dad, Mrs. Kent, how did you get here?"

"We got a lift from Superman." Gabe said as he Chloe a kiss on the cheek. "Apparently my new son-in-law called in a few favors and got Superman to pick us up for your wedding. That boy getting Superman to do that barely makes him good enough for my baby girl."

Gabe did not know about her other life. He did not know the life his daughter led. She was one of the leaders of the Justice League. The man she was going to marry is a super hero. Her best friend was Superman. She was doing so much good in the world and her father was like just so many others who did not know.

"Gabe, I can assure you that Oliver Queen is a very good man."

"If I remember correctly, he also dated my niece."

"Dad—"

"Uncle Gabe, I will tell you that Ollie was a very good man while we were dating but we broke up only because we weren't destined to be with each other the way Chloe and Ollie is. Ollie loves Chloe and he would do anything for her."

"I'm just saying this as a father. No boy will ever good enough for my little Chlo-Bear here."

"I'm so glad you can make it to my wedding, Daddy."

"Now I must ask. Why are you rushing this wedding? Isn't Mr. Queen rich enough to throw you a big wedding and give you the wedding day of your dream?"

"Daddy, please."

"I'm just saying."

"I have to agree with Gabe on this Chloe; why the rush on the wedding for?" Mrs. Kent had known that Chloe and Oliver have been dating for a long time. She even caught them several time in their heated make out session during the gatherings she had for the League. She also knew that Chloe had disappeared for a while recently after her son had called worried about his two best friends. She didn't even know she was back.

"Are you pregnant? Oh god, I always thought that you were the girl that would save yourself until you were married."

"Dad, I'm 28 years old. I was married before. And, no I am not pregnant."

"Oh thank god."

They all knew except for Martha and Gabe that his sigh of relief was said to soon. Chloe turned to the others. "Can you give me a moment alone with my dad and Mrs. Kent?"

"I can—"

"It's okay, Lois. Go and see if everything is set up."

Clark put a hand on Lois' back and guild her away from the room. Tess and Bart followed, closing the door behind them. "Don't worry Lois. My mom is there and she will be able to help handle your uncle's reaction."

"I know but Uncle Gabe, never really know how to handle…stuff like this. I remember when my mom was sick, Uncle Gabe…"

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Fish boy, why is that vase of flower in the middle of the aisle." Lois took off in the direction of where the ceremony was supposed to be.

Oliver walked up to Clark. "So did Superman put in a good word for me."

"Superman did but Mr. Sullivan is a father and no matter what anyone says, no boy is good enough for his little Chlo-Bear."

"Chlo-bear?"

"His words, not mines."

"I should go talk to him before the wedding."

Oliver moved to go to Chloe's room but Clark put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I would give them some time first. Chloe is telling them about her…condition."

"Oh, I should have thought about that. I should have warned Chloe."

"It was a nice surprise. Chloe was happy that her father could be here for her wedding. She didn't say it when she married Jimmy but I think Chloe really want her dad to give her away."

"I want his approval."

"Don't worry Oliver, I get it. The General only gave me his approval after Lois threatened to cut him out of her life. I'm sure Mr. Sullivan isn't going to be like that. I knew—" Before Clark could say anything more, he saw Mr. Sullivan come toward them.

"Can I get something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Clark offered.

"Sir, I want to thank you for coming." Ollie said as Clark got out of ear shot.

"We need to talk son."

"Let's sit down over here." Oliver led them to the couch in the other room. Gabe took a seat in the arm chair and Oliver sit in the chair close to him on the right.

"Do you know about Chloe's…."

"Yes, I know."

"It's not going to be easy. When my sister died, my nieces and the General had a very hard time dealing with it. The way Chloe told us, she thinks it is too late to do much."

"I'm not going to give up on this sir. I already have a team of the best scientist looking for a cure or for a treatment."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know what you are getting into by marrying my daughter."

"I love Chloe with all my heart." Oliver said without missing a beat. "I am going to love her in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad till death do us part."

"Even knowing all this and you still want to marry my daughter then you have my blessing. I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my daughter."

"Thank you sir."

"I think you can call me Gabe now."

"Thank you Gabe."

"Now, I'm going to find that Kent boy and get that cup of water. We have a wedding to get to."

Oliver sat there until Martha took the spot Gabe was sitting. "Getting cold feet?"

Oliver smiled. "Nope, I am to in love with the bride to get cold feet."

"You know, I always thought of Chloe as my daughter and I have grown to think of you as my son as well. I am happy for the both of you. I know together you two can get through anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent."

"Okay, now where is the groom? We need to get show on the road." Oliver and Mrs. Kent heard from the other room. "I swear if he leaves my baby cousin at the altar, there is going to be hell to pay."

"We better go before Lois kills me." Oliver put a hand on Martha's shoulder and led her back into the main room.

"Come on, Ollie. You are about to become the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Yes, I am." Oliver responded.

Everyone was sitting in beautiful chairs that they have somehow managed to get in such short notice. Tess and Emil was sitting together holding hand. Mera had her head resting on AC, shoulder. Victor and Bart sat on the other side of Mia and Courtney. John and Bruce each sat on the end of the row. Clark led Lois to their seat sitting next to Mrs. Kent.

Again, the orchestra that Lois somehow managed to get in such short notice played the wedding march song. Oliver couldn't help feel the butterflies as he saw Chloe walk out in her wedding dress. Oliver had never seen such a beautiful bride before and he couldn't believe she was his bride. As she walked to him everything seemed to melt away. In this moment everything was right in the world.

* * *

Review please!


	7. The Beginning

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Oliver could tell that Chloe was pretending to sleep. She had her eyes close but the peacefulness that she usually have when she was asleep never came. He could see her struggle against… All he could do was sit there and watch as the poison pump into her. He took her hand in his. It was so small, like a child almost. He caressed the outside of her hand with his thumb. He brought her hand up to his lip and gave it a gentle kiss.

"It is amazing how fast thing change. One moment we were friends and then we were friends with benefits. I thought we would never get out of that stage. You were so afraid to admit your feelings for me but we did. Then we became an official couple and we were so happy for so long. I was happier than I ever thought possible. I was with the woman I love and together we were going to change the world. I believe that together we could have done anything. I still believe that now. You are my wife and together we can do anything."

"Just last week we were on our honeymoon. We traveled all over the world yet we spent most of our time inside together, making love. We are going to have more days like we did on our honeymoon. The two of us will have so much more time to travel the world. More time as Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Remember we said that we will have kids someday and we will be the close family we never had growing up."

"We are going to do some much. The world better be prepare for Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I'm not going to let this cancer be the end of us. It is only the beginning. I promise you." He had to stop due to the large lump in his throat. Oliver choked back the tears. He had to be strong for Chloe. Oliver just sat there holding Chloe's hand.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a very short chapter but I just thought that I should update so I came up with this. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will update soon. Please review.**


	8. The End

Chapter 8: The End?

It has been a month now. He had sat with for the first two treatments before Chloe had told him that he was no longer allow too come to her appointment because it would be taking too much time away from Queen Industry. The team had taken turn to sit with Chloe at her six hours twice a week appointment. Even Bruce had taken a turn. Bruce and Chloe would spend most of the six hours flirting. Alfred had started to come to clock tower once a week to help around the house since Chloe forbid Oliver to hire help. All Chloe had about the issue was: Alfred wasn't help, he was family. When Alfred came by, he would be teaching Chloe how to cook and would clean the mess that came with Chloe's cooking.

The chemo had taken its toll on him and worst of all on Chloe. Chloe could barely keep any food down which lead her to less a ton of weight. Most nights, she would wake up in a cold sweat. She no longer had the energy that she once had. By the second week of chemo her hair had begun to fall out and. Mia and the girls on the team took Chloe out for a girl out on the town day on Oliver's credit card of course. When they had come back Chloe had a hairless head. Oliver still could not believe how even more beautiful Chloe had been. Through it all Chloe never once complain about what was happening.

He waited until she was asleep. Today had been the last day of treatment before she began her off period before restarting her treatment again in a month. Today had been her worst day. She had not been able to keep an ounce of food in. She had been a great deal of pain during her treatment. When she had come back, she said that she felt like every inch of her was on fire and every movement made everything worst. Oliver could tell how much pain she was in but there was nothing he could do. He held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

Oliver had got his gear out and put it on for the first time since Chloe's return. He had not gone on patrols at night because he wanted to be with Chloe if anything happened. But tonight, he needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere that he could actually do something instead of just watch. He took one last look towards the bed room and went out the window.

* * *

**AN: The end! Maybe I will write more if I get more reviews. lol...jk...I already started the next chapter and I already know what I'm going to write for the next three chapter so there is still more to come. However, I would like more reviews please.**


	9. The Worry Wife

Chapter 9: The Worry Wife

It has been almost a week now. Her husband still hasn't return. She remembered waking up in a cold sweat and couldn't get back to sleep. She had decided to check on her husband. After not finding him in his office or in the kitchen, she went to his workout room. After looking around the house for a while longer she went to the equipment room to find his gears were gone.

It was now almost a week since he had left when she was asleep. Chloe was starting to get worry that he could be hurt somewhere. She had called Tess and asked her if she could track down Oliver to only find that Oliver had turned his tracker off. This was not something Oliver would do on a normal base. However, Chloe understood that with everything going on the situation was not normal. To her, it felt how it did after Jimmy have died. Oliver had felt helpless and he did stuff to punish himself, to feel in control. He had tried to destroy Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. Given how thing are now, she was sure Oliver was out there doing the same thing.

Chloe train of thought was broke as her phone began to ring. She recognized the phone number as Bruce's alter ego phone number. "What can I do for you Batman?"

"May I talk to Oliver?" She could tell that he was talking through his teeth.

"He isn't here."

"Have him call me back."

"Bruce," Chloe called so he wouldn't hang up the phone. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Tell me Bruce."

Chloe could hear Bruce debating with himself about if he should tell her and how much he should tell her. "Oliver crashed his bike in Gotham. The security camera shows that he was okay. Don't worry yourself about this."

Bruce hung up before Chloe could say anymore. No matter what anyone told her she was going to be worry about her husband. She didn't even realize that she was calling Clark until Lois picked up. "Hey Chloe."

"Hey Lois, is Clark there?"

"Yeah he is. Is something wrong?"

"No, just something I need him to check up for me. Do you mind letting me talk to him for a moment."

"No, I don't mind at all. Clark, my little cousin need to talk to you so get your buns of steel down here."

Clark made his usually entrance with a gush of wind. He gave Lois a kiss on the cheek and took the phone from Lois' hand. "Hey Chloe, what can I help you with?"

"Oliver hasn't been home for almost a week."

"What does Watchtower says about it?"

"He turned his tracker off. Bruce just called me about how Oliver totaled his bike."

"He did what?"

The only time that Lois sees her husband mad is when lives are in danger. She knew something had to be wrong."Clark, what is going on?"

"Don't worry about it Chloe."

"I just need to know that he is okay."

"I'll bring him back. Don't worry about it." Clark found himself repeating himself a second time that night.

"I'm not worry Clark. I know Oliver just need some time. I know he loves me so I'm not to worry."

"I'll go look for him now." Clark hung up the phone and tried to go up stairs for his custom to be blocked by Lois.

"Not so fast. What is going on with my cousin?"

"Um, I don't think Chloe wants you to know."

"She may not want that but Clark Kent you are going to tell me what the hell is going on. You know I will find out sooner or later and you better hope I find out sooner than later."

"Okay but don't over react. Oliver has been gone for almost a week."

"What?"

"By the sound of it, it doesn't seem like a villain. I think Oliver left."

Lois took a step back. "Oliver loves Chloe. He would never hurt her."

"I don't know but I'm going to go look for him."

"Wait," Lois said stopping Cark right before he whooshed off in search of one of their best friend. "Take me to Chloe. Someone needs to be with her right now."

Before Lois realized what happen, she was standing in the middle of Chloe's living room. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone."

"I'm fine Lois. You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to. Chloe, you have to stop doing this. If something is wrong you know you can tell us."

Chloe let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch. "I…I didn't want to burden to burden you. The team already has so much to worry about. They didn't need me adding to it."

"You aren't a burden Chloe. You are family and we love you. Haven't you learn anything from the pass month? We will drop anything for you."

"What if I don't want you to?

Lois sat next to Chloe and took her hand in hers. "You have always been the strong one and held everyone's secret. I can see now that it was unfair of us to give you all the burden with no one to turn to in your time of need."

"Everyone had the burden of the world on their shoulder and I didn't want to add to it."

"You already said that. When are you finally going to learn that you're not a burden?" Chloe just looked down at the ground. Lois knew that Chloe wanted the subject change so she let Chloe off. "When Clark brings Oliver back, I'm going to kill him."

"Lois, don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't get how hard it is for him."

"I get it Chloe. This has been hard on all of us too. I swear if you say one more thing about being a burden you're not going to have to worry about the cancer killing you."

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that it's not easy to be married to someone who you know may not have as long as you to live."

"But that is how it is for everyone. No one knows for sure how long they are going to live. Our husbands go out and look for trouble. You and I used to ask for trouble. I can go out tomorrow and be hit by a bus. Nothing in life is certain. Just because you have cancer doesn't mean that you might not live any long than any of us."

"When did you become so smart?" Chloe said with a smile.

"I was always smart."

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Thank you for trying to make me laugh."

"It wasn't a joke."

"Sure did sound like a joke." Lois and Chloe continue their cousinly routine. For a moment things felt like it was before. Chloe forgot that she had cancer and that her husband was gone.

* * *

**AN: I felt like I should write more from Chloe and other characters' view. Next chapter will be about Oliver and what he has been doing and will be titled "The Worry Husband". Please Review!**


	10. The Worry Husband

Chapter 10: The Worry Husband

After leaving Chloe, Oliver could not remember what happen afterwards. He did not know how much time passed. He could not remember the last time he ate or slept. He did not know where he had been or how he got from place to place. All he knew now was that he was being tossed on top of a roof by his wife's alien best friend. He had mange to roll into a sitting position against a vent.

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing?"

Oliver knew he wasn't referring to him leaving Chloe. Oliver had stop a mugger from attacking a woman with short blond hair by bring the attack onto himself. Of course Clark, or Superman, had come to an armless Green Arrow defense. "I was handling it."

"You were getting your ass beat." Oliver saw the shift in Clark. Clark's face soften and his body had relax. "What are you doing?"

"I was doing my job. What else could I do?" Clark understood. Although Chloe had banned Oliver from the hospital, Oliver was still worried. He was Chloe's husband and he had been worried despite the strong front Chloe had put up. Oliver was not used to doing nothing. Oliver needed to feel in control or he would have gone crazy just watching Chloe in pain. Oliver had tried not to show it but he was stress. He was worried about the treatment and its affect. He was worried it wouldn't work. He was worried that he could lose Chloe. He had put up a strong front for everyone and no one had seen through it.

Clark looked at Oliver sadly and Oliver wished he could just beat the look off of him but Oliver knew better. He made a mental note to carry kryptonite with him from now on. "Be there for her. Be there with her."

"It's not enough!"

"It's more than enough." Clark continued in his calm voice.

Again, Oliver wished that he could hurt Clark. He wish he could make him feel the pain he felt. Chloe was supposed to be Clark's best friend. She had always been there for him; supporting him and always helping him in his time of need. That was Chloe. She was the rock. She was always there for everyone. She was selfless and always put everyone else need above her own. She didn't deserve this.

Oliver knew that this past month had been difficult for Chloe. Chloe had banned him from going to the hospital with her but it was because she had thought that it was too much on him. Through it all, she had been thinking about him and how it was affecting him. He knew that Chloe had asked Clark to look for him not because she thought that he had abandoned her but because she had been worried about him.

Oliver lost it. He screamed, not of anger but of pain. He screamed that of a man who was having his heart rip out of him. The floods of tears came rolling down. He swear that if Clark tried to comfort him he would punch him in the face even thought he knew it would hurt himself more than it would Clark.

Clark stood his distance from Oliver. He knew that Oliver needed his space. At time like this he often questions his gift. What was the point of it all if he could not stop the people he loved from dying; if he couldn't keep his friend from suffering from such pain.

Clark didn't know how long he stood there but he stayed. He had told himself that he was going to bring Oliver home to Chloe. He had promise Chloe he would bring Oliver back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do you know where I put my bike?"

"You totaled it in Gotham. To say the less, Bruce is not happy. I could give you a lift if you want."

Oliver has seen Clark give Lois a left before but he needed to get back home to his wife. "Boy scot, if you mention this, I will find the largest kryptonite possible and shove it so far up your ass, your future grandchildren will feel it."

Clark only frowned at Oliver's comment. He chose not to say anything. He super sped them to clock tower. "I'll get Lois and we'll be on our way."

Oliver continued to stay outside on the balcony. He knew if he went in now, Lois would yell at him and he didn't need that right now. He already knew how much he screwed up.

Oliver felt her presence before he even saw her. She wrapped her tiny arms, which got even tinier in the past month, around him. He turned around and wrapped his large arms around her. He gently gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips. "I love you sidekick."

"Love you too Hero.

"We have to talk."

"Yes, we do."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be called The Worried Couple. Please review!**


	11. The Worry Couple

Chapter 11: The Worry Couple

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" Lois's face and half her body laid on Clark's chest. They were both trying to catch on some much needed sleep but she still couldn't get her baby cousin off her mind.

"It's Oliver and Chloe, they'll get through this. They always do." Clark said half yawning.

"But this is different from anything they had ever gone through. This isn't some evil person trying to destroy the world or some jealous woman." A few months after Chloe and Oliver had become an official couple and being all over the tabloids, a woman had claim that Oliver was cheating on Chloe with her. Although everyone close to them had known it was a lie, it had caused a lot of drama from them. Now compare to the cancer, that only seems like a molehill.

"Oliver isn't giving up on finding a solution."

"Chloe thinks it too late."

Clark was completely awake now. "It is time like this that I wonder what is the point of having these kind of power and yet I can do nothing to help my best friends. I sat with her as that poison was pumped into her body. She squeezed my hand so tightly when she was in pain and all I could do was sit there and wish I could take the pain away. I get why Chloe band Oliver from the hospital because she knew how hard it would be for him to sit there and not be able to do anything. Oliver left because he felt like he wasn't doing enough for her."

"It's not easy to be married to a superhero: always wondering if they're going to come home. You love them with all your heart and so all you can do is wait. You and Ollie are out there saving people, fighting the good fight. But this time, Chloe has to fight this on her own and I get it hurt Ollie to sit by and do nothing. It hurts me to see my baby cousin in such pain. Chloe doesn't think she is going to win this fight."

"She can't think that way."

"As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Chloe is right about it being too late."

"She can't give up."

"She's not. Oliver wants her to fight and so she is. Chloe understand that Oliver needs her to. Chloe understand why he left. Chloe understand that the hero in Oliver needs to save her."

"But?" Clark knew his wife. Maybe it was because Lois was Chloe's cousin and she understood where Chloe was coming from. Or just maybe it was because Lois was a wife of a superhero that she understood about the hero complex and their need to save others. Just like Oliver, Clark understood what it was like to want to do anything in his power to save the women he loves.

"But what about what Chloe wants. She took off for two months trying to find a cure on her own to only come back and take a traditional method to fight the cancer."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Chloe doesn't believe that Oliver is going to find a cure. She doesn't believe she is going to beat this cancer. I think she is putting on a show for Oliver and all of us. She thinks it is going to give us comfort for when the time does come, to know that Oliver tried his best to save her."

"If you were dying, I would do everything in my power to find a cure. I wouldn't want to sit around and just watch you die. It's not a hero thing. It's a man in love thing."

For the first time during their whole conversation, Lois lift her head so she could like Clark in the eyes. His comment brought a sad smile to Lois's face. Lois put a gentle hand on Clark's cheek. "By losing Chloe, it won't just destroy a man, it will be the destruction of the Green Arrow and you know it. I'm sure Oliver is thinking the same thing you were. What is the point of having all those money and gift if he can't even save the woman he loves?"

"That is why Chloe has to beat this."

"And what will _Oliver_ do when she doesn't? What will _we_ do when she doesn't?"

"I don't know." Her husband who always somehow knew the answer, who always had a plan, didn't have one this time. When he didn't, they could always count on Chloe to but this time neither of them did.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner. Please review!**


	12. Possible Solution

Chapter 12: Possible Solution

Chloe had return to treatment after her month off period. After Oliver's reappearance, they had talked and he was no longer banded from the hospital. However, it meant that Oliver could not miss any business meeting or phone calls to be with Chloe. It also meant Oliver could not let his Green Arrow duty go either. They had also come to the agreement that they would not keep their feeling a secret but talk about it.

This round of chemo and radiation was worst then the first round. Chloe felt like her skin was melting off her. She could hardly keep any food down and was as skinny as a stick. The hair that she was barely able to grow during her off period had fallen out. She was constantly tired and could not do any work as Watchtower. Tess once again took the over for Chloe as Watchtower. Many of the members of the team especially Tess and Oliver and non member such as Lois, who although was on very much friendly term with Tess, did not find at all amusing of Chloe "joke" that if she did die, Tess could easily replace her.

After a long day of work, Oliver had come home to a sleeping Chloe on the coach. Oliver sat on the ground and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. It seem like she did not feel any pain. He tuck the few stray hairs behind her ears. He gently kissed her forehead to lend back and see her eyes open.

"Hey," she yawned out.

"Hey beautiful."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"I was just watching for a little while. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up. You just look so peaceful."

"I'm glad you woke me up. I was trying to wait up for you."

"I'm sorry, if I knew I would have come sooner."

"John stop by earlier. He said that he needed to talk to both us and it was very important."

Oliver checked his watch for the time. "It is 8:14. Maybe I should give him a call now before it gets too late."

"You do that and I'll stay right here on this nice comfortable couch."

Oliver was gone for no longer than five minute and when he came back into the living room to find Chloe asleep again. There was a gust of wind in and Oliver knew that their favorite Martian had arrived.

"I'm sorry, I know I told you that you could come over right now but I guess she fell asleep again."

"This is very important. I need to talk to the both of you."

They heard a loud yawn and turn to the coach to see that Chloe was now awake. "I'm up so you can talk to us about what it is that you need to talk to us about."

"Well after you told us about the brain tumor, I try to see if there was any cure from my home plant that could possible help. I think I found a possible solution. However, I'm only suggesting it as a last possible solution if all else fails."

"Well, tell us more about it." Oliver said eagerly however Chloe did not look as excited.

John held out a blue pink crystal in a shape of a pyramid. "This is it. Well not all of it. Unfortunately the technology to run this thing was destroyed but I think we can rebuild the machine that runs this."

"What is it?"

"It is like a computer. This crystal will hold Chloe inside of it. All her memory and all our thoughts can be held in this crystal. Chloe will be link to a computer such as Watchtower. She will be able to build her knowledge and make new memory."

"What is the catch?" Chloe finally asked.

"You won't be physically here. Like I said you will be like a computer. You will appear as a hologram. You won't grow up, you won't need to eat or do much of things that human need to do in order to survive. You won't grow old."

"The answer is no. I won't do this."

* * *

**AN: Should I have her do it or shouldn't I? Or should I find a different way to save her? Should I save her? What should I do? Review and let me know!**


	13. Fair

Chapter 13: Fair

"The answer is no. I won't do this. I won't go through with this."

"I'm not saying we do it now. I'm saying we only doing this as a last possible solution."

"I understand John but I rather die than live like a machine."

"John, do you mind leaving Chloe and I to discuss this. We'll let you know about our decision later."

"There is nothing to discuss, I'm not going to do this."

"We are married and we need to make our decision together." Oliver spoke in a sharp tone. He had never spoken to Chloe in such a way before.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be here to support the both of you." with a gust of wind John left the married couple alone.

"Ollie—"

"You have been so set on dying that you have not given anything a chance." Oliver continued to speak in his sharp tone.

"I'm the one dying here so I get to make the decision."

"I'm the one who married the dying person. That mean I'm going to be the one that has to live with the consequences of your decision."

"That is exactly my point. That is exactly why I'm made the decision I made. That was why I left." Chloe regret the words as soon as they came out.

"You left because of me. You thought that I was too weak to handle this so you left."

"Oliver, you are the strongest person I know even stronger than Clark but I know you. You have a hero complex and you want to save everyone but you have to realize that you can't save me. This crystal thing that John is talking about isn't going to save me."

"At least I will have you."

"But you won't really have me. I won't be able to touch you." Chloe touch his face. "I won't be able to hold your hand." Her hand slide down to hold his hand in hers. "I won't be able to kiss you." Chloe gently kiss Oliver's face. Kiss him between the eyes, then on his nose, his cheeks and when she kissed him on the lips it was a soft loving kiss.

Oliver lean his forehead on Chloe's. "It's not fair. We were supposed be married for a long time. We were supposed to have the family we never had growing up."

Chloe's gently wiped the tears that fell from Oliver's eyes. "You can still have all that."

Oliver shook his head. "You are the only one that I love. I don't care if I can hold you or kiss you. I just want you to be here."

"It won't be fair to me. I will have to see you get hurt and not be able to kiss the wound away. I won't be able handle not give you the family we want. I can't handle watching you grow old while I am frozen in time forever. I'm not as strong as you. I won't be able to go on when die. Most of all, I won't be able watch you not have the things we wanted to have. Even worse than that, I don't think I'll be able to handle it if you decide that you are going to have all those things with someone else despite how happy I would be."

"That would never happen." Oliver said quickly.

"But I would want you to. I would want you to have a wife and kids. I would want you to watch your children grow up and for them to have their own children. I would want you to be happy. Don't you want that for me too?"

"Of course I want that for you too."

"Then you won't ask me be the ghost in the machine again. You rescued me from that life once before. Please, don't make me go back."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I ended it there. To be honest I'm still debating if I should save Chloe or not. We'll see what happeneds. Please review!**


	14. Giving up

**AN: Sorry, I've been meaning to update but I didn't have internet for a while.**

Chapter 14: Give up

Chloe was dressed in a light green dress with yellow flowers on it. The dress seemed to be two time too large for Chloe but now a days, all of Chloe's clothes seem two time to large for her. She was now the size of a tooth pick.

Most of the time Chloe would be too tired to go out but tonight was a good night. She wanted to go out to a restaurant and dance. Even before her cancer, Chloe was not a big dancer but tonight was special. Most of the time Chloe didn't like to use her last name and her money as Mrs. Queen but tonight she did.

They have been married for half a year now. The media had lose interested in them by now. When they first got married and the news of her cancer was out, the media had question the reason behind the marriage. The worst out of that was said in the first few weeks was that Chloe had fake the cancer to get Oliver to marry her. Of course after the massive weight loss and hair loss, Chloe prove that story false. As time when on and the amount that Oliver was funding in the search for a cure was made public, Oliver lost his playboy title. According to the latest polls, Oliver became even more charming since he began his quest to save his love. For the first time Chloe receive fan mail, expressing their best wish toward her and Oliver. Some teen even described Chloe's and Oliver's relationship as a tragic love. Chloe laughed at being put in the same category as Romeo and Juliet. However, Oliver did not find it funny at all. Half a year later, there hasn't been much on them since Chloe had stop her treatment after the fourth month.

When Oliver had come home from work, Chloe had not allowed him to change out of his suit. She had him blindfolded, making him comment about how this was his most romantic kidnapping. When they arrived at their destination, she led him inside and up a flight of stairs and out to what he assume was a balcony. When he took off his blindfold, he realized that they were at the Ace of Club.

"I called in and said that I was Chloe Queen and used up a small amount from our billion dollars to got Dave to close the club tonight so only you and I could have it. Happy half anniversary, Ollie."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot."

"It's okay Ollie. I just wanted to surprise you tonight."

They had a wonderful meal and afterwards they danced and danced until Chloe became too tired. On the car ride home, Chloe had fell asleep. Oliver took her in his arm and carried her all the way back to clock tower and into their bed. Oliver gently kissed her on the head and Chloe tiredly open her eyes to look up at Oliver. "Go back to sleep."

"Come here." Chloe held her arm open. Oliver gladly went into them. He lay his head down on her chest. "I love you Oliver Jonas Queen."

"Don't do this Chloe."

Chloe understood what Oliver meant because he was right about what she was doing. "I've been off the treatment for a few months now, Ollie. Your doctors aren't making any progress. I can feel myself slowly drifting off. I'm not going to make it to our first anniversary."

"Don't say that. You made it this long."

"I'm on borrowed time and it is coming to an ending."

"I won't lose you. I'm not giving up and I'm not allowing you to either."

"I won't give up."


	15. Late

Chapter 15: Late

Oliver wanted to wait until Lois arrived before leaving for work. However, Chloe had rushed Oliver out of the house. Lois and the team continued to take turn staying with Chloe while Oliver worked but like always Lois was running late. Most of the time Chloe would be too tired to do much, which meant that she spent countless hours in bed watching TV or some movie. On the few days that she did have some energy she would call the guys over and play some game on the PS3, Wii or Xbox and they would rush over. Sometime she would have girl talk with Courtney and Lois. There were a few occasions when she tried to do some work, rather it was for Watchtower or Isis, whoever was there would take her files and had not allowed her to work.

Much to Chloe protest, Oliver had hired a doctor to come take care of Chloe at the pent house: to administer the pain killers proscribed and check up on Chloe. Chloe had got Oliver to agree to hire the doctor to come once a day, which was usually a little after lunch time. Emil came once in a while too but most of the time he came as a friend.

Chloe did not want Oliver to be late for his morning board meeting but the actual reason she had rushed him was because she had felt that something was wrong. When Lois arrive she would have Lois take her to hospital. Much to Oliver protest, Chloe gather all her strength to get out of bed to walk Oliver to the door. Today she felt like she had to send him off. She kissed him, told him to have a good day at work and that she was loves him. She began to walk up the stairs, holding onto the side railing, when she felt all her strength begin to leave her. Her vision began to blur and she lose her holding on the railing. She stumbled back and fell down the short flight of stairs. She was unconscious by the time she was at the bottom of the stairs.

Lois was running late. She knew she was supposed to be with Chloe an hour ago but she had to run by the Daily Planet to drop off some paper works. Clark had promised to drop them off for her but she they were too important to her. She knew that Clark important was different from her important so she did it herself. By the time she turned in the paper works she was thirty minute late but it took another thirty minute to get to Clock Tower.

Lois had let herself into the penthouse knowing that Oliver most likely had left for work already. Chloe was probably asleep. She went into the kitchen, the opposite direction of where the stairs in the living room that lead to the bed room was at. She had not have any breakfast this morning so she made herself some scramble eggs and quickly ate them. She went up stair using the stairs by the kitchen. When she saw that Chloe was not in her room she had try looking in bathroom then Oliver's office. There had been a few time when she thought that Chloe was asleep but she had been in the office looking some file for Isis or doing something for Watchtower. However when she saw that Chloe wasn't there either she began to worry. She went into each room up stair calling out for Chloe. "Chloe! We aren't little kids anymore. I don't want to play hiding and seek.

After not finding her anywhere up stair, Lois decided to head back down stair. Lois stood on the top step when she saw Chloe lying at the bottom of the stairs. She flew down towards Chloe seeing that her head was bleeding. "Chloe! Come on, wake up."

Chloe did not respond at all. Lois check for a pulse. Chloe's pulse was slower than normal. She moved Chloe so that her head was resting in her lap. "Clark! I need you."

Lois was so busy worrying about Chloe that she did not realize that Clark was there despite the gust wind. "What happen?"

"I don't know. I just found her like this right before I called for you."

"I need to get her to the hospital now." With a swoosh Clark and Chloe was gone.

* * *

**AN: I'm almost done with the next chapter so I will have that up soon hopefully. Please review!**


	16. Everything will be okay

Chapter 16: Everything will be okay

Clark, Lois and Oliver waited an hour before they received any news on Chloe. Lois had call Oliver cell but of course it was off because he was in the board meeting. Lois had call his office demanding to talk to Oliver. She threatened to have everyone fire if they did not get Oliver on the line. Unfortunately for them, none of them had taken her seriously.

Lois did the next best thing. She went to Queen Industry. She sneaked past the front desk and took the elevator to the top floor. Unfortunately she did not know where the board meeting was being held so that meant that she had to talk to Oliver's assistance. His assistance was a tall red head.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Lois looked at the name plate on the desk. "Yes Ashley, I need to speak to Oliver."

"Mr. Queen is in a meeting right now. Did you have an appointed with him?"

"No, I don't but this is very important."

"Like I said before, Mr. Queen is in a meeting right now. If you like, you can leave him a message and I'll make sure he gets it."

"No, I don't want to leave him a message. I need to speak to him now."

"Mr. Queen is in a meeting—"

Lois lost her patience. "I heard you the first time but I have to speak to him right now. And I suggest you tell me where he is right now if you don't want to get fire."

"I will not be threat by a woman like you. I can call security or you can leave on your on?"

"You go ahead and call security but I'm not leaving until I speak to Ollie." Ashley grabbed the phone and Lois knew she only have a matter of minute. She began to shout. "Oliver! Oliver Queen you need to get out here now." She shouted as she ran down the hall. Opening every door as went.

Lois reached the door at the end of the hall. When she swung it open all seven head turn to stare at her. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

A security guard came behind and grabbed Lois by the arm. "I'm sorry sir. We'll get her out of here."

"No, it's okay. I know her. You can let her go."

Lois yanked her arm out of the man hand and step forward. "It's Chloe," that was all he needed to hear. Oliver was already out the door before Lois can say anymore. Lois rushed after him. "Clark took her to the hospital."

The whole why to the hospital, Oliver did not ask what happen. He didn't need to. All that matter to him was the fact that he wasn't there with her. When they arrive at the emergency room they were greeted by Clark. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. They took her and they haven't told me a thing."

Oliver walked over to the nurses' station. "Can I get some help here? I'm looking for my wife."

"I'm sorry sir, but let me get to these patients first." The woman said as she walked away from the station.

"Excuse me." Oliver said trying to get the other nurse attention but the nurse just drop the file and turned to leave. Oliver grabbed the woman arm. "I need help."

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait your turn."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are. Let me go before I call security."

"Oliver," Clark put his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver let the nurse go. "I'm sorry Alice." Oliver said reading the nurse's name tag. "Please help me. My name is Oliver Queen and I'm looking for my wife Chloe Queen."

It was not his name but the desperation in Oliver's voice and in his eyes that made Alice want to help him. "I'll see if I can find her."

"Thank you."

The woman got on the computer. "It says here that Dr. Hamilton is operating on her right now. I'm sorry but that is all the information I have right now."

"Thank you." the nurse gave Oliver an encouraging smile before returning to work.

Oliver, Clark and Lois went into the waiting room. "Oliver, Emil is a great doctor. Everything will be alright."

"That's the thing Lois, Chloe is dying. I gave millions and millions of dollars and yet there is nothing that can be done. Nothing will ever be okay if Chloe's not okay."

"Come on Oliver. We can't think like that."

"Chloe is a fighter. She'll wake up from this and together you guys will beat the cancer."

"Everything will be okay. Believe in Chloe, like she believes in us."

* * *

**AN: We are very close to the end. REVIEW!**


	17. Saying goodbye

Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye

Oliver had stayed by Chloe's side for a week. That was how long she has been in a coma. The whole time, she never once did she woke up, remaining to look like she was in a peaceful sleep. That was better than Oliver. He barely ate or slept. Lois was sure he hardly used the bathroom and judging by his stench he had not bathe in a while. Lois had finally got him to finally leave for a few hours by threatening to have Clark hold him down while Bruce injects him with sedative.

Mia had offered to take the first watch over Chloe. "You know it was because of you that I am here today. It may have been Oliver who got me out of the street life but he wouldn't have been able to do that if it wasn't for you. He told me once that he understood what it felt like to be stuck in a place where you feel there is no escape from and that his friends helped him find a way out. Most importantly it was you who helped him escape. If you had not help him, he wouldn't be there to help me escape. So thank you Chloe."

"You and I didn't start off on the best of hand but somehow you still believed that I could be a hero. You were the one that told Oliver to give me a chance so thank you. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would have been. You saved us. Even after all the shit that happened between us during Doomsday and the VRA, you still rescued me. You brought me back to reality. You taught this little birdie what it meant to be a hero."

"Chloe Sullivan or now Chloe Queen is one of a kind person. You have a whole team of super heroes at your beck and call. You are the only thing us superheroes fear. No one wants to mess with the great Watchtower. You figure out that I was Batman before I could figure who you were. Even though I'm not an official member of the team you still help me out whenever I need it. Thank you for always having my back."

Victor had shoo the other away for a while, saying that it was his alone time with Chloe. "From 2 pm to 3 pm. You would call it the computer people time. We would tell people that we had to update the computers or do some research when really we would just be hanging around. I remember when we went on Wikipedia and changed Lex Luthor page. We said that he would dress up in a purple tut and dance the Swan Lake every Christmas. You never once saw me as a machine. I was your friend. No matter what happens you will always be my friend."

"You were always there. You always bailed me out rather it was from getting a last minute permit or actually bailing me out of jail. You would help me with my rallies by making signs or actually showing up. You were always ready to help out whenever I needed. You would kick my ass whenever I push Mere always. I don't know what we are going to do without you. I will promise you that we won't let you down. We'll be the heroes that you always believe we could be. Thank you Chloe."

Bart took over watching Chloe while Mia took a coffee break. "I love you. It wasn't just some little boyish crush like everyone thought. Find maybe it was but you were like no other woman I have ever met before. You just completely understood me and you just simply accepted me for who I was. You knew that I kept running but I would always need a place to return to. Although Clark had offered the farm, you were the first person to really offer me a place to stay. You barely knew me but you already believed in me. I knew you found me annoying with my constant flirting but you just let me flirt. I will always love you for that."

"You and Oliver always made me feel like I was a part of the team. After Carter died, you two were the one that took care of me. You guys were the one that gave me hope. I don't want you to worry about Oliver or anyone else. You take care of yourself so you can come back to the team. I know this is very hard for you since you are the mother hen to our little family. You watch over us and you make sure that everything is okay no matter how big or little it is. You were the one that bind our little family together. Thank you for giving us a family."

"You and I were enemies for a long time. I never thought that the time would come where you and I would become friends. You trusted me before anyone else did. I didn't understand why we hated each other so much and it wasn't until you left that I realized why. You and I were so much alike but so different at the same time. We're both strong head and that lead us to be at odds sometime. We were both didn't really have parental guidance growing up. However, you somehow grew up to be a major bitch. I mean that in a good way. You protect the people close to you. You don't allow people to push other people around. I know I am a bitch too but I was a selfish bitch. It wasn't until you gave me the opportunity to be a better bitch. So thank you for being a bitch to me."

"You were more like a sister to me than a cousin. You are the only family member that I could stand being around. I don't think I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me. It was thank to you I found my purpose in life. You were the one who got me interested in journalism. I met the love of my life because of you. I don't know where I would be without and it's not just me. You were family for all of us. I know you hate it when the guys called you mom but you were the mother in our little group. You took care of all of us and now I promise that I will take care of everyone else. I know I would never be able to replace you but just know that everyone will be taken care of. So if you have to go, don't worry about everyone else. You do what you have to do." Lois knew that Chloe didn't need his permission but all she knew was that she needed to let Chloe know that she was okay with it. Lois and Chloe knew what it was like to be left behind but she didn't want Chloe to feel like she was leaving her and everyone else behind. They understood and soon so will Oliver.

"You are my best friend. Our relationship had its ups and downs but I always knew that I could count on you. Without you I would never be able to be the hero I am today. You were my moral compass after I lost father. You help me through the darkness so I could become a beacon to the world. I don't think I ever thanked you but I know if you were awake right now, you wouldn't allow me to thank you. So good thing you're not awake right now. Thank you Chloe, for everything. You trusted me and I could always count on you to be there for me despite the fact that I don't deserve it. You mean so much to me and I don't think you will ever truly know just how much. I have let you down so many times but you never once let me down. I need to apologize and I know I should have done it sooner. I'm sorry for breaking your heart all those time in high school. I'm sorry I made you lie to Jimmy all those time and it was because of me your marriage never worked out. I'm sorry for not being there when Jimmy died. I should have been there for you but it was so hard for me to see you like that and knew that I couldn't do the one thing you asked of me. I wanted to go back and save Jimmy for and deal with the consequence of changing his fate, if it made you happy but I couldn't risk something happening to you. I'm sorry, I didn't trust you when you were saving us from the VRA. I should have trusted you but I was just so hurt that you didn't trust me by not telling me where you went. You came back and you continued to save me. And you probably saved me a thousand times more than I have ever saved you. There is just so much more that I want to say to you but you probable want me to shut up now. Just know that I love you." Clark gentle kiss the top of Chloe's forehead.

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I just been so busy this summer. Hopefully you guys all enjoy this chapter. I already know how I'm going to end this and it is just a matter of writing it. I'm hoping to get it done very soon. Thanks for reading and review please!


	18. The end?

Chapter 18: The End?

Oliver sat in the next to Chloe's bed, holding her hand, watching her sleep. He didn't want to be gone from her side for long. If it wasn't for Lois's threats, he would never move from Chloe's side. He wanted to be here when Chloe woke up. They may have all given up hope but she had promise not to give up. He was going to keep her to her promise. Chloe always kept her promises.

Lois thought back on the promise she had made for Chloe. It was during one of the time that Lois had come over to the pent house to watch Chloe while Oliver worked. It was just the two of them lying in the big comfortable bed Chloe shared with her beloved husband. She had thought that Chloe was asleep and she was working on her laptop on her latest article.

_"Lois." Chloe said in the tiny voice of her, startling Lois._

_"You scared me for a second there Cuz."_

_"You used the wrong form of the word there."_

_"I do not know what I would do without you and Clark editing my work." No realizing what the meaning behind the words until they were our, Lois cringe at herself._

_"Lois," Chloe said in such a low voice that Lois barely hard her._

_Lois ran her hand through Chloe's hair. "Yeah, sweetie?"_

_"I need you to make me a promise."_

_"No, no we are not going to do this. I don't need to make you a promise because you are going to be okay. We aren't going to talk about this."_

_"Lois, please." Lois stop running her hand mid way through her hair. "I need you to take care of Oliver for me if the time ever comes when I can't be there to be with him. He is going to break but he is going to need to break completely before he can fully heal. You need to be there to put him back together again. Promise me you will be there for him."_

Lois had never told anyone about this. This has been on her mind a lot as of recently. She tried to keep her promise by making Oliver leave for a while by threatening to have Clark and Bruce drug him and drag him out of the hospital. She could see Oliver was getting worst and worst the longer Chloe remain in the coma. He lose his temper easily, Lois could no longer threaten Oliver to get him to leave anymore. She followed through with the threat but it did not do much good, it only made it so that Oliver carried kryptonite with him all the time. Lois later had Bart super speed to drug Oliver to only have Oliver punch Bart in the face when he woke up. Of course Oliver later apologizes for punching Bart and he also put away the kryptonite when Clark came alone to visit Chloe. It has gotten to the point where Oliver won't take any food or drink from anyone since Lois had spiked his food with some sleeping meds. Lois wondered how Oliver was getting food since he never seemed to be away from Chloe side. Lois had gotten so desperate that she had even sent in Gabe and Mrs. Kent in to talk to Oliver.

Lois knew it was time to keep her promise to Chloe. She kept in mind everything that Chloe has been through and it gave her the strength to do what she knew she had to do. She walked into the room and like always, Oliver was there. Oliver was laying on the bed with Chloe laying half on him with his arm wrapped around her. If Lois did not know them she would assume that they were just another happy couple who was laying intertwined in each other. She would never think that one of them is dying of cancer and that the other one is dying of a broken heart.

Lois gently knocked on the door to announce her presence to Oliver. "Oh, hello Lois." Oliver turned back to Chloe. "You were right, she come to visit you every day. Yeah, you Sullivan-Lane girls do stick together. You will never give up on each other."

Lois took in a deep breath. "Oliver, stop."

Oliver stood up out of the bed and towered over Lois. "No Lois, you stop. No matter what you or everyone else does, I will not give up. I will not say my good bye."

"Oliver, she made me promise to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me. Chloe is going to wake up and we are going to find a cure. She is going to fine."

"Oliver, you need to face reality. Chloe isn't going to okay. No matter what any of us want, Chloe isn't going to wake up. Her body maybe still physically here with us but the real her isn't anymore."

"No, you don't see what I see. She is fighting to come back to me. She needs me to believe in her because you guys all gave up on her. She promise to come back."

Lois step back and regain control of her emotion. "Ollie," she said in a passive voice, "she is still fight. We can see that she is still fight but she is only fight because of you. Chloe has always fought for you. She isn't able to let go because you can't let go of her."

"I love her."

"And she loves you. She is in so much pain Ollie. It is time for you to let her go."

"I can't." Oliver turned back to his wife. "She is all I have left. She is the only family that I have."

"You have us. You have the league. We are your family. Chloe gave you us." Chloe was the one who brought them all together. She was the one who made them into a family. Oliver wasn't sure if he would be able to be around them if he loses Chloe. He didn't know if he could be a family with them without Chloe. He didn't know if he could be the leader they need him to be. More importantly, he didn't know if he could survive without Chloe.

Then it dawn on him. It has been about him. It has been about what he wanted and what he need. It hadn't been about what Chloe wanted or needed. It was about his survival, his need to be her hero, his need to save her. He had been selfish. He was the reason why she was still there. Lois was right. She hadn't let go because he wouldn't let her go.

Oliver began to cry. It has started out small. He had tried to stop it by swallowing the lump in the back of his throat. He tried to blink back the tear but it just over flowed. He shoulders began to shake. Lois wouldn't have notice that he was crying if it wasn't for the barely auditable sob that escape from him.

Lois went to him. She gathered him in her open arms and just held him. For the first time in a long time he did he allow himself to be weak. Lois did not know how long she held him but when he finally stopped, she knew he was ready. "Do you want me to be here?"

"No, I want to be alone with her."

"I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Oliver took his seat next to Chloe's bed. He held her hand and waited until he heard the clicking of the door as it shut behind Lois. "Hi Beautiful. Out of all the nicknames I gave you, you hated it the most when I called you Beautiful. But this was the truest of all the nicknames. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever have the pleasure of meeting. I knew that from the moment I met you. I know you don't believe me because the first time we met I was still with Lois. You weren't the only one who was speechless. I also thought that you were wow." Oliver said teasingly. "It took me a while to see what was right in front of me the whole time but I am glad I wasn't too late. I want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I thank god every day that he gave me you. I…I don't know what to do Chloe. I don't have you in my ears telling me what to do. I don't want to lose you. I know it is selfish of me to ask you to stay, to ask you to keep fighting. I know you are in so much pain and I know I have to let you go. I know what I have to do but I can't do it. I don't know how to let you go."

Oliver let out a little sob. "It is killing me Chloe. It's going to kill me to live without you but I will live on for you. I will be the hero you know I can be. I will be the man you aspire me to be. No matter how much time pass, I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You will are my soul mate. I will always love you." Oliver choked on his sob. "I'm letting you go even thought every fiber in my being wants you to stay. As much as it pains me to let you go, I know you are in even more pain if you stay."

Oliver looked at his finger and pulled off his wedding ring. He slipped it on to Chloe's finger. These were his parents ring and when he gave the ring to Chloe, he had hoped they would have more time than his parents did. He had hope for some much. But this was the end. He brought her hand up to his lip and gently kissed it. "They belong together. I love you Chloe. I will always love you."

As soon as the last word left Oliver's mouth, the constant beeping of the machine no longer rang in the room but instead sound of death rang. The monitor show a flat line as Chloe heart no longer beat within her chest. She was gone. Oliver let out a loud sob as if he was some wounded animal. He lean over kiss his wife one last time. The tear dropped from his face and hit her beautiful face. Oliver was so lose in his grief that he didn't notice the bright light coming from Chloe.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**


	19. The end part 2

Chapter 19: The End Part 2

Lois walked out to see everyone standing in the hallway. She walked over to her uncle and gave him a hug. She then turned to her husband for comfort. He squeezed her tightly and it was like he was giving her strength. "He is saying goodbye to her."

Clark looked down at his wife. She was a Lane woman. She was usually so strong and hardly ever showed her emotion. It was moments like this where she was her real self that made him fall in love with her. "We all knew this moment was coming."

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier. God, she doesn't deserve this. She was the one who was supposed to have the happy ending."

Clark led Lois to the uncomfortable hospital chairs. He held her hands in his own. "Talk to me baby."

"My baby cousin isn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live. She came back from the dead so many times. I keep thinking, why is this time supposed to be any different but when I walk into that room and I see her laying there I….Chloe was the one who got me to believe. She was the one who told me to believe in fairy tales and happy ending. Where is my uncle happy ending? Where is Oliver happy ending? Where is her happy ending?"

"Chloe lived her life fully. She didn't have any regrets."

"You don't know that. You two may have been friends since middle school but you two haven't been Chloe and Clark for a long time." Then she saw the look on her husband face and instantly regret saying it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did and you're right. I took Chloe's friendship for granted. I told Oliver that Chloe was always good at putting other people wants above her own and I would know because she always did with me. I been asking myself lately what is the point of having all my power if I can't even save the ones that I love. Why is it that I can save some many people but I am so helpless when it comes to the important people in my life?" Clark stop to pause as if he was trying to figure out the answer to his questions. "Taking Chloe for granted is something I will regret for the rest of my life. I don't want to lose Chloe either because like you said she has been in my life since we were in middle school. I don't know how to live a life without Chloe Sullivan—"

"Queen," Lois quickly corrected.

"Yes, Chloe Queen. Maybe in the last few years, we aren't as close as we used to be but even though her last name may have change I know something that hasn't. Chloe lived every day to its fullest. She loved, she laughed and she lived."

"She deserved so much more."

"She does but like you told Oliver, we can't ask her to stay just because we don't want to lose her. We said our goodbyes and we have to let her go."

"She is my baby cousin and I love her."

"We all did." Clark said pulling Lois into a hug. Lois wrapped her arms tightly around him. He wondered if she had super strength.

Then her arm dropped. "Clark, what is that light?"

Clark turned around to see a bright light coming from Chloe's room. Everyone in the hallway was now looking toward where the light was coming from. Two things came to mind when he saw the light. Chloe's metro power was activated and she was healing herself or they were all going to be knocked out and be kidnapped by the government like at Hawk Man's funeral. He certainly hoped it was the former not because there wasn't anyone to save them this time but because it would mean that Chloe was going to be okay.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, I just had to torture you guys just a little long before telling you guys what is going to happen to Chloe. Please review.**


	20. Only the Beginning

Chapter 20: Only the Beginning

It took two weeks before Chloe had a heart beat. It took another month before her body temperature became normal. After two months she finally woke up with a gasped. She looked around her room. It was sterile and almost hospital like but it was more like a lab.

"Hello, Miss Sullivan." It came from someone she had known as a teenager and a little while in her adult life. She didn't need for him to step out from the shadow that hid his face in the shadow.

He stepped out of the shadow to reveal his bald head. "It's Mrs. Queen now Lex. I'm sure you know that."

"Of course, I always keep eyes on powerful being. Someone needs to keep them in check."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know what you are Chloe. You are a metro freak."

"You must be out of the loop since you died a few years ago but they are call meta-human now. Whatever you think I am, I am not."

"Chloe, I've been watching you for two months now. You didn't have a heart beat for about two weeks. Your body temperature was below 96 degree for another month. I think I know what you are Chloe."

Chloe and Lex stared at each other with equal content. "Where am I?"

"Come on Chloe, you know where I take metro freak."

"Another of your 33.1. You're crazy if you think that you are going to get away with this. Unlike you Lex, I have people who love and care for me, they will come look for me."

"Chloe, I'm hurt. Maybe you're spending too much time with Queen, because you used to be the only one who didn't underestimate me."

Chloe leaned back in bed to get a better look at Lex. "What did you do?"

"You don't think I only clone Lana and I do you? I always think a head." Lex smiled his devilish smile. "The people who love you and care so much about you found your dead body two months ago. I was hoping for a perfect distraction but luckily for me, you provided it for me. Your metro power activated and of course using my own resources, I was able to switch your body out before you finish glowing. No one knows the difference."

"If they saw me glow then they know that my power was activated. Oh yeah that was what they thought and they said you were alive for a good three days until you began to smell."

"You're a bastard."

"Yes, that I am but we are going to get reacquainted with each other. You see Chloe, this is only the beginning."

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. When I orginally planned this, I was going to have Chloe die because I'm a writer who likes to kill her character off. Then when I started to get review of everyone hoping that Chloe doesn't die, so I wanted to make everyone happy but then I wasn't happy. So I threw in this twist! Let me know what you think. I haven't decided yet if I should just end it on a twist like this or if I should keep writing. Before you decided remember that I like to kill my characters off. Please review!**


	21. Beginning of Something New

Chapter 21: Beginning of Something New

It was two year. Two long and hard years. Lois had to be honest with herself, she didn't that Oliver would have made it in the first week. Everyone took turn watching him, just in case he tried to hurt himself. They made sure he was feed and that he bathe once in a while. Their leader was broken without his sidekick. He needed his wife. He had hoped, along with everyone else that the bright light meant that her healing ability had activated. After a few days, the body had begun to decompose. All hope that Oliver had of Chloe coming back was shattered. He didn't do what they all expected him to do. He didn't run away and he didn't lose himself in a bottle of vodka. Granted that he began drinking again but it wasn't overly excessive. The day that they buried Chloe, Oliver had express his fear of not being able to be a hero without Chloe's guidance. However, a month later, Oliver returned as the Green Arrow thanks to the Black Canary. Much to the annoyance of Lois, Oliver and Dinah became close. As much as she hated their relationship, she was grateful. Everyone was surprise when Oliver asked Dinah out on the day that what would have been Chloe's and Oliver's one year anniversary. It surprised everyone even more when Dinah said yes. Despite herself, Lois didn't want their relationship to last but at the same time she wanted Oliver to move on and be happy. So when Oliver announced to her and the team that he was going to ask Dinah to marry him, she had no choice but to support him. She sat through the engagement party and went to the bachelorette without speaking once of her concern. Now she was sitting in the church with the groom waiting for her husband, Oliver's best man, to arrive.

"Your husband needs to get back here soon. He disappeared right when the ceremony was going to start. We have delay the wedding for two hours now. People are starting to think this wedding isn't going to be happening." Oliver could just imagine what the press will be saying about all this. Unlike his first wedding that was low key and intimate, this wedding was grand with hundreds of guests.

"I don't know what to tell you Oliver. I'm sure Clark will be here as soon as he can."

Oliver could tell that Lois was getting annoyed. He knew it was more than his constant nagging about Clark going missing. "Thank you Lois for being here."

"Where else would I be?" Lois knew it was useless to pretend. Oliver could hear the the lie in her voice. Her body language was a major hint as well. She had not smiled at all the whole day and she was snapping at anyone whole talked about the couple. While most of the women were in with the bride, Lois chose to remain with her widow cousin-in-law.

"I know you don't really support my relationship with Dinah but…"

"It's not that I don't support your relationship with Dinah, I just believe that you never really dealt with your grief. I felt that you sort of just jumped into a relationship with Dinah." Oliver just rolled his eyes, earning him a slap on the arm. Oliver pretended that it hurt when it really did. In her most serious tone, Lois asked, "Do you love her?"

Oliver took a deep breath, "I will always love Chloe. She is the love of my life and she is my soul mate. Dinah helped me live again after Chloe died. I am grateful to her for it."

"Being grateful and loving someone isn't the same thing."

"I do love Dinah."

Lois knew this tone. She heard it several times before. This was his CEO voice. He has made his decision and no one was going to see it through no matter what. "I promise Chloe that I would always be there for you. Despite how I may feel about you getting remarried, I will be here for you."

"Thank you Lois but do you happen to know where my best man is? I do need him here so I can get married."

"I actually don't know where he is. He sort of whoosh out of here."

"Well this is just perfect. I knew making Superman my best man was a bad idea. He can never take a break."

Lois complete agree. "I was thinking the same thing so I made him give me the rings just in case. You never know when it comes to him."

"You didn't think of tell me about this before? This means that we don't have to wait for Clark anymore then."

"I thought that you needed your best man standing by your side."

"This is my second wedding and considering that my first wedding was…." Perfect because of the bride, "I will take what I can. I would like to be married by the end of the day. Considering that we don't know where Clark is or when he will be back, I'm going to go ahead with the wedding now."

"But you need a best man." Oliver turned to Lois with the devilish grin she have ever seen. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well considering that Clark is your husband, you have to take responsibility for him." It took her a moment to figure out what he meant by that.

"You want me to stand in for Clark." Lois said as if it was the strangest thing she ever heard. "I'm not a man."

"Oh come on, it is just a title. It doesn't actually have to be a man. Besides you have given your approve of Dinah and me getting married."

"That doesn't mean I want to take part in your wedding."

"I know. You turn Dinah down when she ask you to be one of her bride maid."

"She told you that?"

"Of course she did. We are going to be married. Unfortunately she tells me everything. Let's just say I'm a little disappointed in you."

"Do you really expect me to stand up there and pretend that I'm not hurt about how fast you moved on after Chloe's death? I understand that you needed to move on but it was two months after Chloe died. It would have been your wedding anniversary for god shake."

"Lois…" Lois could hear the heart break in his voice.

"I said that I will be here for you and so I will be. If you need me up there with you as you marry Dinah then I'm there. You don't need my approval to marry Dinah and I can get over myself enough stand next to you." Lois gave a little smile of encouragement. "I'll stand by you today because you stand by my everyday craziness."

Oliver gave Lois a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"This will be the start of a whole new beginning for all of us."

"If anyone have any objection to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone turned to look at Lois.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I already said I wasn't going to stop you guys from getting married."

The priest cleared his throat "If there are no—"

"Wait!" Clark shouted as he rushed through the great double door of the church.

Oliver groaned. "I wanted to get married today. Was that too much to ask for?" Oliver asked looking up.

"Look I'm sorry but we need to talk Oliver." Clark said as he got to the front of the church.

"We can talk after my wedding. Since your wife is standing up here as my best man, you can sit down."

"No, I need to talk to you right now. This is important."

"Not as important as my wedding. It can wait."

Clark takes a step closer to Oliver. He whispered in a quiet voice so only Oliver could hear. "What I have to say is important. If you don't listen to me right now, it might live to regret this."

Oliver rolled his eye at the alien. "Fine, just give me a moment." Oliver walked over to Dinah.

"What is going on Oliver?"

"I'm sorry. Just let me speak to Clark for five minute and then we can continue with our wedding I promise."

"Fine, just don't take too long."

"I think it is best if the whole team comes for this." Clark whispered to Oliver and Dinah.

The team followed them into the other room. "Okay Clark what is so important that it couldn't wait until after our wedding." Oliver asked as he put his arm around Dinah waist.

"It's about Chloe."

Dinah let out a groan. "You know I was expecting this from Lois but not you Clark. Look I'm sorry but Chloe was my friend to and I know how close you and her were Clark but Chloe is dead. Chloe would have wanted us to move on with our lives."

"Chloe isn't dead."

"Clark…."

"No, just listen to me. I have proof that she is still alive." Clark walked over to the corner of the room and kneels down. "Will, it's okay. These are my friends and they are going to help us save Chloe. Can you please show reveal yourselves please?"

Everyone just stood quietly and wonder curiously to whom Clark was speaking too. John couldn't sense anybody, which meant that Clark was crazy or whoever this person was, he was a strong telepath than John was. after a blink of the eye, there appear two little kids in the area in which Clark had been speaking to.

"How….never mind I'm not even going to ask." Bart was the fasted man alive, he knew two alien, a half machine half man, a half fish half man, a girl with a glowing stick, a woman who scream sonic waves and Lois, so who was he to question this."

"Today I kept hearing Chloe in my head. She kept asking me for help. I thought maybe it was just my imagination. I mean, we saw her die and buried her. I even went to her grave to see if it was even possible for Chloe to still be alive and I saw was dust and bone. Then right before the wedding was supposed to start, I heard Chloe scream my name. It wasn't like before. It wasn't inside my head. It was like all those other time when she alive and she called me to help her. So I took off in the direction I heard her calling me from. I ended up at some warehouse in some small town in Europe. It was a 33.1. That is where I found these two. I search the whole area for Chloe but I couldn't find her. Then Pam showed me something and I knew that I had to get back her. I knew I had to tell you guys."

"What did she tell you?" Oliver asked. His heart was pounding at the thought of Chloe being alive. However he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. Clark was right, they had seen her die and they had buried her.

Before Clark could answer, Pam step up and held her hand out to Oliver. Oliver could see that she was holding something small and shiny. Oliver kneeled down in front of the little girl and gasped. In her tiny palm was a ring and not just any ring. It was his wedding ring. Oliver held it up and inspected it. It was exactly like the ring he had put on when he swear to always love and protect her. "How could you have this when we—"

Before Oliver could finish his sentence Pam puts her right index finger to Oliver's forehead. That wasn't the problem; it was the glowing light that came from her finger.

* * *

**AN: This took me forever to write but I just couldn't decide on how I should start this or if I should even start this. I hope you guys like. Review and let me know what you think. I am also in the middle of writing another story Chlollie story so look out for that story too.**


	22. Vision

Chapter 22: Vision

Oliver opened up his eyes to a colorless world. He knew that he was no longer in church but in a large lab but the thing that caught his attention was the person staring at him. It was a woman that he never thought that he was ever going to see her ever again. Her hair has gotten so much longer and she looked ever so frail but her eyes remain ever the same. It was still the beautiful green that he loves so much.

"I'm alive. Please come save me. Lex is holding me captured at a 33.1." He never thought that he would never going to ever hear her beautiful again.

It only last a moment until he was engulf in the bright light again. When he opened his eyes again to see that he was back in the church. "Was that real?"

"From what I could tell, it was real." Clark answered.

"Oliver, what happen?"

"I'm not sure but I saw Chloe and she was alive and she needs us to rescue. Lex has her at a 33.1." Everyone could see the tension in Oliver know. His hand was tightly close into a fist.

"Are you sure this vision or whatever you saw is real?" Bruce asked, always being the logical one. "Do you know if you can trust them?"

"They are children, they wouldn't be lying."

"They don't have to be lying, they could be manipulated. This 33.1 we are talking about here and it involve Lex. We don't know what Lex has done to these kids."

"They had my ring."

"But I thought that you didn't remember what happen to your ring." Lois reminded him.

"I remember now. I put on Chloe's finger because I wanted our ring to be together forever like how we were supposed to be." Dinah couldn't help flinch at the love that could be heard in Oliver's voice.

"It can be a fake ring."

"This is a one in a kind ring and I would recognize my own ring."

"I'm sure that is what you would like to believe."

"Look Bruce, we need to act before Lex does anything else."

"I think we should take some time to investigate this farther before we do anything. We need to come with a plan and not going into this gun blazing. This could be a trap. I mean of all this for this to happen, it happens on the day that you are suppose to get married."

"Bruce—"

"Chloe wouldn't want you to go into this without a plan or without enough evidence. She wouldn't want you to put yourself or the rest of the team in danger. She is freaking Watchtower for god sake."

"Bruce, you do what you need to do and I will do what I have to do to rescue Chloe." Oliver began to walk out of the room.

"Oliver," Oliver turned back to his forgotten bride. He had forgotten that it was his wedding day and that he was supposed to be getting marry another woman. "You have something you need to do first."

"Dinah—"

"We need to go out there to tell our guest that the wedding is off." as soon as the possibility of Chloe being alive, Dinah knew that their wedding wasn't going to be happening. She wasn't stupid enough to hope that Oliver would still chose her if Chloe was still around. She knew that he wouldn't be with her unless Chloe was dead and apparently Chloe wasn't dead.

"Dinah—"

She wasn't going to let him pity her. This wasn't entirely his fault; she had her part in the blame as well. She knew that he wasn't completely over Chloe or that he never would be but she had let herself hope that maybe one day he would love her just as much he had love Chloe. "Don't apologize. Let's get this over with so we can begin looking for Chloe."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had a huge writer block and I couldn't figure out where I want to go with this. I know it is short but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I also started my other Chlollie story so please go and read that one too. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

I hate it when other author do this and when I first started this account I said I wasn't going to do this but I am. I worked really hard on this story but I'm just not happy with it. I'm one of those writer who kills off the main character or don't give them happy ending because that is what everyone expect. I tried to write this story but all my idea on where to take this just maid it extremely complicated. I was going to have them find another clone of Chloe who knew she was clone. This clone would try to help the JLA find Chloe but she would also be in love with Lex. I was also going to try and make it so that you guys all fall in love with the clone too. Then I was going to have the clone die right as they save Chloe so then I could kinda kill off the main character (again). but then it would really get complicated and even longer. So I'm just going to drop it here, where Oliver knows that Chloe is alive and is now going to look for her. Sorry! but I will allow someone to continue this if you want. Just PM or something.


End file.
